Deux ans, trois mois et
by kyltia
Summary: Voilà deux ans, trois mois et vingt jours que Draco a libéré Harry de sa présence.Et cela fait deux ans, trois mois et vingt jours que Draco est mort à ses propres yeux.Mais s'il pensait en restait là, il se trompait...Suite de Soupirs.


**Deux ans, trois mois et…**

**Chapitre 1 : ... vingt jours plus tard.**

* * *

**Note 1 : **Ceci est la suite de "Soupirs" 

**Note 2 : **Un immense merci à Delphine pour la bétalecture, ainsi qu'à Leviathoune pour ses conseils à propos du titre. En fait, j'ai suivi un tout autre chemin au final, mais merci quand même .

* * *

« Monsieur Malefoy, voilà le dossier Saperlote, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Madame Malfishu ? Elle attend depuis plus d'une heure… » 

« Faites votre boulot : dites-lui d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis et de ne surtout pas en revenir si elle ne me trouve pas, » je réplique d'une voix cassante, le nez plongé dans un amas de parchemins. « Nous traitons exclusivement les plaintes relatives aux condamnations abusives, pas les conflits de voisinage… Qu'elle aille chez n'importe lequel de nos concurrents si elle persiste dans son idée saugrenue de poursuivre un hôpital parce que la lumière de son enseigne la dérange la nuit… »

Sidah lâche un hoquet et part sans demander son reste. Je sais que je ne devrai pas la rabrouer comme ça. Les gens viennent ici pour tout et n'importe quoi et elle ne fait que me prévenir de la présence des clients. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que panser l'orgueil blessé de quelques sorciers imbus de leur personne.

Je lève la tête et jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur mon bureau. Elle n'a qu'une seule aiguille et celle-ci pointe actuellement sur « temps de sortir déjeuner ». Je ne vais pas lui obéir. Je n'ai pas faim, d'abord, et ensuite j'ai bien trop de travail : mon patron m'aime bien, donc il me submerge de dossiers. Je ne m'en plains pas, cela me permet de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry.

Voilà deux ans, trois mois, vingt jours et onze heures que j'ai réussi enfin à le quitter.

Donc voilà deux ans, trois mois, vingt jours et onze heures que je suis mort.

Et, ironie du sort, cela fait deux ans, trois mois et 18 jours que les aspects bassement matérialistes de ma vie se sont améliorés de façon drastique, ce qui correspond peu ou prou à ma rencontre avec celui qui est maintenant mon patron.

oO§Oo

J'avais quitté Harry a milieu de la nuit, l'abandonnant prostré dans son lit en m'efforçant de ne pas lui jeter un seul regard de peur de voir ma volonté s'effondrer devant sa détresse, mal dissimulée derrière de la colère, pour rejoindre la minable chambre de bonne que mon emploi du moment me permettait de louer.

J'avais toujours refusé d'emménager chez Harry donc avoir mon propre logement était important pour moi. C'était dans ce appartement, composé d'une pièce de 2m sur 3, d'une fenêtre à tabac poussiéreuse et d'une paillasse à même le sol que j'envisageais pour la première fois de mettre fin à mes jours.

J'avais accompli ce que je souhaitais du fond du cœur, j'avais libéré Harry de ma présence et de mon poids.

Oui, je l'avais blessé.

Oui, j'avais piétiné son cœur sans remord.

Mais maintenant, il était libre.

Il était libre, et moi je n'avais plus rien.

Seulement, je suis lâche et, au lieu de m'ouvrir les veines pour en finir, même au risque de devenir un fantôme, je me contentais de me rouler en boule sur ma paillasse froide, à ruminer ma peine et à me remémorer ses baisers, ses caresses, ses…

Un poing tambourina sur ma porte, la menaçant de la faire sortir des ses gonds et je maudis d'une voix rageuse tous les importuns du monde ayant choisi ce moment précis pour venir me déranger.

J'ouvrit la porte sur un sorcier habillé d'une robe d'un gris poussiéreux et portant une sacoche fatiguée. Il me regarda avec des yeux immenses derrière leurs lunettes, avec l'air surpris de se trouver là et clignant des paupières comme une chouette.

« Mr Malefoy ? »

« … C'est pourquoi ? »

« Je suis Maître Boniface Durillon, avocat à la court. Vous êtes bien Mr Draco Malefoy ? »

J'hésitai un instant, le détaillant avec attention. Sa tenue était fatiguée, son col était luisant d'usure et ses cheveux grisonnants gominés et ramenés en arrière dans le but évident d'en dissimuler le gras. Au-delà de ça, il semblait relativement propre et bien élevé. Un avocat désargenté mais parvenant néanmoins à subsister. Que diable me voulait-il ?

« Oui », fini-je par répondre. « Que me voulez vous ? »

« Vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle, je l'espère. Puis-je entrer ? »

Non, mais il n'attendit pas pour autant ma permission.

Il observa ma misérable chambre d'un regard rapide, hochant la tête, puis se tourna vers moi avec un air beaucoup moins ahuri que celui qu'il arborait quand je l'avais accueilli.

« La vie n'a pas été rose avec vous, hein ? »

« … Ç'a été pire. » Répondit-je sans me mouiller.

« Ça va changer, enfin je l'espère. J'ai été commis d'office pour votre dossier, voyez-vous et je dois bien dire que vous avez beaucoup de chance car vous auriez pu plus mal tomber vu que ma spécialité concerne exactement les cas de votre type. »

« … Vous êtes en train de me parler de quoi, exactement ? »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de malice.

« De votre future remise de peine. »

Je gardai le silence, les bras croisés.

Il me sourit et continua.

« Je dois dire que votre dossier a été très mal défendu, il y a 8 ans. Votre avocat de l'époque mériterait d'être radié du barreau, » commença-t-il en déposant tant bien que mal sa sacoche sur mon appui de fenêtre et en en sortant un épais dossier de cuir.

« Si vous êtes si bien au courant de mon dossier, vous devriez savoir que je n'ai pas eu d'avocat… Mise en place d'une cour exceptionnelle de jugement des criminels de guerre, donc procédure accélérée : inculpation, audition du prévenu et des témoins, procès verbal récapitulant les chefs d'accusation, passage en jugement et application de la sentence. Je dois être l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir été jeté à Azkaban dans la foulée… »

Le sourire s'élargit.

« En effet, vous avez eu de la chance dans votre malheur… »

Il me regarda attentivement, tapotant de ses doigts jaunâtres le dossier qu'il avait porté à sa poitrine pendant que je parlais, puis sembla se décider.

« Je vais aller droit au but, Mr Malefoy : Mr Potter vous a sauvé la mise, il y a 8 ans, en plaidant votre cause devant la cour. Si son témoignage vous a évité la prison, voire même la peine de mort si je m'en tiens aux premières conclusions du tribunal d'exception, il était trop maigre pour vous permettre une relaxe. Un seul témoin pour tous les crimes que l'on vous reprochait, c'était insuffisant pour soutenir une défense. Sauf qu'un nouveau témoignage est venu éclairer toute l'affaire. »

« Un nouveau témoignage ? »

« Oui. »

« De quoi ? »

« Des faits. »

Dieux que je hais les avocats…

« Lesquels ? »

« Mr Potter a affirmé que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie, lors de la fameuse bataille où il est venu à bout de Mr Jedusor. Seulement, les juges n'ont pu confirmer ses dires par d'autres témoignages. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était bien d'un avocat que de balayer la terreur qu'avait pu inspirer le Seigneur en lui rendant son véritable nom. Qui avait peur de Tom Jedusor ? Personne, c'était Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui faisait peur…

« Evidemment, étant donné que toutes les personnes présentes sont mortes, » répondit-je, impatient.

« Pas toutes, Mr Malefoy. Un sorcier, mangemort confirmé et qui s'est livré la semaine dernière, a assisté à la scène et a décrit très précisément la façon dont vous vous êtes retourné contre vos anciens alliés et avez sauvé la vie de Mr Potter. Il a également précisé que Mr Jedusor doutait depuis un moment de votre fidélité à sa cause et pensait que vous étiez l'espion qui remontait des informations à Mr Dumbledore. »

« … C'est une blague. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« C'est une blague. Une mauvaise blague, » insistai-je faiblement. « Il n'y avait pas d'espion, nous étions juste mauvais, très mauvais. Un ramassis de dégénérés issus d'unions consanguines convaincus de leur propre supériorité et incapables d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et nous étions menés par un vieux fou mégalomane aveugle aux réalités de la vie. »

« Ce n'est pas le discours qu'a tenu le témoin. »

« Qui est ce témoin ? »

« Je ne peux vous le dire, son témoignage, qui comprenait également le nom d'autres mangemorts que les aurors pistent depuis des années, a été fait suite à l'assurance que son nom ne soit jamais dévoilé. »

« C'est une vaste fumisterie. »

Il se permit un petit sourire avant de répondre.

« Mr Malefoy, la révision de votre procès est déjà en cours, c'est une procédure courante depuis quelques années… »

« Je… Quoi ? Comment ça 'procédure courante' ? »

« Vous m'avez rappelé tout à l'heure le contexte du tribunal d'exception mis en place par Mr Fudge, ministre de l'époque. A mon tour de vous rappeler la situation politique de l'époque : Mr Fudge a vécu un mandat très mouvementé et, quand la guerre a éclaté, il a été attaqué de toutes parts sur son laxisme. En réponse, il a pris des décisions très… Radicales, avec notamment le décret de la loi martiale et la mise en place d'un tribunal d'exception doté de pouvoirs dépassant le cadre de notre constitution. Evidemment, il y a eu des dérapages, beaucoup de dérapages, vu que, urgence oblige, les jugements étaient rendus en fonction du nombre de témoignages à charge et à décharge. Dans votre cas, et dans celui de beaucoup d'autres, il y a eu plus de témoins à charge qu'à décharge. Si vous n'aimiez pas votre voisin, il vous suffisait de réunir tous vos amis pour le dénoncer et témoigner qu'il était un mangemort pour vous en débarrasser. Il y a encore à ce jour des centaines d'innocents en prison, rien que pour les humains et je ne vous parle même pas des créatures magiques... »

Il se pencha vers moi, toute trace d'insouciance ayant quitté son visage et je trouvais maintenant l'homme franchement déplaisant, avec l'air dur et âpre qu'il arborait.

« Or, les mêmes personnes qui profitaient des failles du système s'en mordent les doigts depuis l'élection de Maximus Rigidus qui a basé sa campagne sur les abus de son prédécesseur. Il a donc dissout le tribunal d'exception et, mieux encore, a fait mettre en place une procédure de révisions des procès douteux. J'ai déjà fait sortir de prison des dizaines d'innocents grâce à cela et je ne vous cache pas que c'est une activité fort lucrative. »

« Lucrative ? Je ne… »

Il agita son index d'un air entendu.

« Les dommages et intérêts, cher ami : ces personnes ont été incarcérées à tort, sur base de simples délations, via des procès douteux et contraires à la constitution avalisés par le gouvernement ! Le montant se compte en dizaines de milliers de gallions. Par dossier… »

Devant mon regard perplexe, il ajouta :

« Mes honoraires représentent 5 des sommes versés aux personnes réhabilitées. »

Je gardais le silence un moment, pendant lequel il m'observa avec l'attention d'un oiseau de proie, me rappelant soudain que si la chouette avait souvent une apparence paisible et parfois endormie, elle n'en restait pas moins un prédateur avéré.

« Combien vais-je toucher ? » demandai-je pour gagner du temps. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il m'annonçait.

« Je ne sais pas encore, c'est la deuxième étape : d'abord la réhabilitation avec suppression de peine, » il désigna du doigt mon collier de contention, « et ensuite nous négocierons le dédommagement. Dans votre cas, les chiffres devraient être astronomiques. Pensez : vous avez été condamné alors que votre nom devrait être gravé au Panthéon des héros ! Le gouvernement et vos accusateurs n'ont pas fini de payer. Les Nott ont fini sur la paille au bout de deux procès. »

Il se lança dans des calculs savants, m'énonçant des montants, fouillant fébrilement dans le dossier pour trouver d'autres noms d'accusateurs, évaluant leur fortune actuelle et additionnant le montant au total.

Je le regardai avec l'impression de ne pas être dans la même pièce, le sang me battait aux oreilles. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

« Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de mon cas ? » demandai-je lentement.

Il me jeta un regard de côté et ferma mon dossier sans répondre.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous avez été commis d'office, » continuai-je, « or vous êtes spécialisé dans ce type de cas. J'ai du mal à croire que le ministère de la justice vous affecte systématiquement les dossiers qui font votre gagne-pain habituel. Surtout si vous avez pour habitude de le poursuivre en plus… »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Et si je vous dis que j'ai un excellent ami qui est greffier au ministère ? »

« Je vous répondrai que vous êtes en train de vous foutre de ma gueule. »

Il me sourit franchement et je notai qu'il lui manquait des dents.

« On ne vous la fait pas, à vous, hein ? »

Si j'avais eu, en cet instant, l'usage de ma magie, je l'aurai transformé en tas de potasse fumante.

« Non, en effet. » je m'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvrai. « J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé. Maintenant, foutez moi le camp. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ecoutez, Mr Malefoy, je ne me moquais pas de vous en disant être avocat. Je peux vous montrer ma licence ainsi que le contenu de votre dossier qui n'est certainement pas accessible au grand public. Vous allez vraiment être réhabilité et cela, vous le devez à un homme qui a tout fait pour vous sauver. »

Je blêmis, songeant à Harry.

« Le mangemort qui s'est livré aux aurors a demandé à ne parler qu'à lui. Il était en train de mourir et souhaitait confesser ses crimes à la seule personne qu'il ait jamais admirée et qu'il ait trahie. Dès qu'il a entendu cette confession, Mr Dumbledore m'a appelé pour votre… »

« Dumbledore ? Vous avez dit Dumbledore ? »

« Oui, c'est lui qui… »

« C'est une blague. »

« Mais non, je suis très sérieux… »

J'éclatai d'un rire hystérique.

Durillon me regarda m'écrouler par terre d'un air perplexe.

Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux et je ne savais même plus pourquoi je riais et je pleurais en même temps.

Dumbledore avait passé les 6 dernières années à essayer de me séparer de Harry pour, à la première occasion, me donner l'opportunité de redevenir un sorcier à part entière, un membre de la société et me sortir de ma misère et de mon désarroi.

Et il choisissait de faire cela juste au moment où je quittais Harry, juste au moment où cela ne représentait plus rien pour moi.

C'était risible.

Lorsque enfin je me calmais, je lui demandais, toujours assis à même le sol :

« Et Dumbledore croit cet amas de conneries ? »

Il me sourit et ce sourire donna un éclat plus sincère à son visage.

« Je pense que Mr Dumbledore est prêt à croire n'importe quoi tant que cela lui permet de vous sauver. »

Je me sentis amer et fatigué.

Deux jours plus tard, le jugement de relaxe était prononcé et un greffier m'ôtait mon collier de contention. La sensation fut pire que lorsqu'on me l'avait posé. Si j'avais songé que m'ôter ma magie était la pire des tortures, la sentir s'engouffrer dans mes veines comme un prédateur vorace, me rongeant les chairs, me donnait envie de mourir. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je ne pouvais même plus penser.

Il me fallut 3 heures pour m'en remettre, 3 heures pendant lesquelles Durillon s'affaira autour de moi, s'occupant de l'organisation de mes soins tout en enregistrant mon dossier de demande de dédommagement auprès du greffe.

C'était un homme très efficace qui se servait manifestement de son apparence miteuse comme écran de fumée pour masquer ses vraies capacités.

Le dossier de dédommagement fut réglé dans la journée, mais je ne jetai même pas un regard au montant total en bas du parchemin qu'on me fit signer. La somme me semblait ridiculement élevée. Qui pouvait avoir besoin d'autant d'argent ?

Dans le hall du ministère, il m'observa d'un œil critique.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, non ? »

« … Non. »

« Vous avez un boulot ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Un boulot. Vous en avez un ? »

« Je… Oui… »

« Un boulot de cracmol, non ? »

« … Pas besoin de magie pour le faire. »

« Ca vous dirait de devenir avocat ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Avocat. C'est une activité très lucrative, je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit, non ? »

« Euh… Pourquoi avocat ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« La réponse demeure la même : pourquoi pas ? Vous avez ce qu'il faut en vous. Vous êtes accrocheur, un pinailleur de première et vous ne vous laissez pas avoir par les apparences. Vous êtes doué pour lire les gens. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. Le business est en pleine expansion et je pensais prendre un apprenti. Vous serez très bien. »

Je le regardai attentivement. Il ne semblait porter aucun de ses masques. Pas de chouette brouillonne et empotée, pas de sorcier miteux aux tics déplaisants, pas d'oiseau de proie prêt à fondre sur sa victime. Juste un homme au visage vaguement inquiet et surtout fatigué. Il me semblait honnête, tout bonnement.

« … Pourquoi vous me proposez ça ? Et pas de rhétorique, s'il vous plait. »

Il me sourit franchement.

« J'ai été dans votre situation, il y a des années de cela… Disons que… je comprends. Dites vous que cette main est tendue pour notre bénéfice mutuel… » Il joignit le geste à la parole, le visage grave malgré son sourire.

Je pris cette main et je devins son apprenti. Son larbin serait plus juste vu qu'il m'exploita sans vergogne pendant un an avant de me donner mes premiers dossiers et de me faire passer ma licence.

oO§Oo

« Malefoy, il est temps de rentrer chez toi ou ta femme va râler ! »

Je sors de ma rêverie et lève la tête.

Boniface Durillon me regarde avec son sourire en coin, apparemment très content de lui.

« Je ne suis pas marié, vous le savez parfaitement. »

« Et c'est un tort ! »

« Boniface, nous avons eu cette discussion des centaines de fois : je ne veux pas d'une femme. »

« Alors, épouse un homme. Je ne suis pas sectaire. »

« La loi l'est… »

« Ça peut être notre prochain cheval de bataille, » me coupe-t-il, l'air goguenard.

« … Et de toute façon ce n'est pas le débat, » je continue sans me démonter. « Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je ne veux personne. »

« Tu fais comme tu le veux, mais Sidah en pince pour toi, tu sais. Tu devrais en profiter. »

Il me fait signe au revoir et quitte mon bureau.

Je fixe l'espace vide qu'il vient de laisser sans le voir.

Je ne veux plus personne.

Si je dois continuer à vivre, c'est dans la souffrance et la solitude afin d'expier ce que j'ai fait à Harry.

Je regarde machinalement mon horloge et l'aiguille indique désormais sur « temps de rentrer à la maison ». Ai-je passé toute ma journée à rêvasser ? Je dois vraiment manquer de repos.

Je me lève, range mes dossiers méthodiquement et ferme le bureau.

Le chemin de Traverse est bondé de monde à cette heure et je me fraie un passage vers l'allée des embrumes où je vis dans un petit deux pièces. Je ne supporte pas les appartements trop propres ni les logements luxueux. Je ne peux plus. Trop de fenêtres me rend nerveux. Trop de pièces me donne la sensation d'étouffer. Trop d'espaces verts dans mon champ de vision me donne la nausée. J'ai besoin d'espace clos, sombre et confiné pour me sentir en sécurité. C'est absurde.

Je suis absurde. A lui seul, le contenu de mon coffre à Gringott me permettrait de racheter l'ancienne propriété de ma famille.

Mais je ne peux plus.

Boniface ne comprend pas plus que moi, mais il me laisse faire à ma guise.

Donc, sus à l'allée des embrumes, à son smog perpétuel, à son voisinage discret et paranoïaque et à ses immeubles sinistres. Sus à ma mansarde miteuse où je peux me terrer à loisir.

J'évite les sorciers perdus dans leur shopping sans regarder autour de moi.

Sauf qu'un éclat de couleur capte mon regard.

Des cheveux roux, longs et ondulés, comme ceux de…

Je redresse la tête.

Ginny Weasley…

Je m'arrête de marcher.

… Au bras de Harry. De _mon_ Harry.

Elle lui désigne quelque chose dans la vitrine d'un magasin, mais il tourne la tête dans ma direction et m'aperçoit.

Il écarquille les yeux.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Oh, Harry.

A suivre…


End file.
